


About Rabbits

by FormidablePassion



Series: Curious Conversations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean asks questions, I swear, Rabbits, Sam is not sure what to think, about poo, it's NOT crack, just curious questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: This question has been plaguing Dean since he was a young boy, so he asks Cas.Much to Sam's confusion.





	About Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series. Some will be questions, with real answers (as far as my some times poor research skills will give) some times it will just be conversations.
> 
> I promise this isn't crack. :)

It was late in the evening and Sam walked into the library where Dean and Cas were sitting trying to figure out what was attacking the single white females in Florida. As soon as he headed in the direction of the kitchen Dean lifted his head. 

 

“Hey Cas?” 

 

Cas didn’t look up from his book, as if he was already use to this type of interruption.

 

“Yes, Dean?” 

 

“So, why do rabbits poop little balls?”

 

Sam looked over at Dean confused and watched as Cas just lifted and tilted his head at Dean. 

 

“Why do you continue to assume that I know the inner workings of my father’s mind when he created the life on this planet, Dean?” 

 

Sam just watched them weirdly intrigued as the two stared at one another. This conversation, or something similar has obviously taken place before.

 

After what Sam would have considered an incredibly awkward pause, right before he was able to slowly back away into the kitchen to escape Cas sighed. 

 

“It is the intestinal tract, Dean.”

 

“HA! You  _ do _ know!” Dean whooped in joy like he just won some unspoken game.

 

“Yes, their diet is very fibrous and extracts most of the liquid, at the same time the excretion is being pushed through the intestine, which is cylindrical, and creates round balls that stay that way since they constantly expel it.” Cas paused for a moment before he looked back down to the research before him like he had just answered Dean’s inquiry to the weather. 

 

Sam, baffled about what had just happened considered asking what brought this on. 

 

“I just think it is so weird that they poop little pellets. I wonder if you could shoot them from a BB gun.” 

 

Sam was sure that if his brother were to look up he would see a look of mortification on his face.

 

Without missing a beat or looking up at Dean, Cas answered.

 

“No, Dean you cannot, they are not dense enough and wouldn’t hold together, it would make a mess of your gun and you’d have a terrible time cleaning it to get it back into working order.” 

 

“Hmm.” Dean went back to research. 

 

Sam just looked between the two and took a breath about to ask  _ what the fuck? _ When Cas opened his mouth to speak again. 

 

“If you think that the spherical excretions of rabbits are weird you might be interested to know that wombat droppings are shaped in cubes.” 

 

Dean looked up at Cas with a look of curiosity. 

  
Before Dean had a chance to ask about any more animal shit Sam quickly made his way into the kitchen, shaking his head, before he lost his appetite. In fact, maybe he would just get a beer. 


End file.
